


Commencing Experiment!

by dailinn



Category: Disgaea (Games), Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice
Genre: Bondage, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Servant, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 22:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dailinn/pseuds/dailinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Almaz wakes up bound and groggy in Mao's lab...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Commencing Experiment!

Almaz awoke slowly, seeing almost no details in the dark room as he opened his eyes. Still adjusting to the darkness, fuzzy shapes appeared before him; he felt groggy, reactions slowed and body numb. As feeling returned to him, he realized he was almost naked, and he felt an unwelcome sensation... in his ass. The origin of that deep, vibrating sensation disturbed him greatly; waking up more upon this realization, he forced his eyes to focus on the humanoid blur in front of him: Mao.

"Nngh..." he shifted as much as he could, finding himself strapped rather upright to a table or some sort of table-like contraption. It was tilted forward in such a way that he was at nearly a 45-degree angle with the floor, his arms were stretched slightly to the sides and his hands were bound above his head on each side. The vibrations got stronger as he came fully to, reluctant arousal building up inside of him... He shuddered, trying to fight off the involuntary reaction, eyes focusing on the small demon standing before him.

"Sorry about that, Almaz," Mao apologized, sounding almost sincere--and being that this was Mao, he likely was. "But I just couldn't comply with your requests not to experiment any more," he had an almost pouty expression on his face, his sort of twisted, ironic innocence shining through.

Fully waking now, Almaz realized that a strange contraption had been strapped onto him at the waist, confining his lower regions in a most uncomfortable fashion... and holding the vibrator inside of him.

"L-lord Mao..." he twitched, averting his eyes from the other, "Ca-... I..." He shivered deeply. He never imagined that Mao would stoop this low... He was sure they were friends, or as close as Mao could get to being someone's friend...

Mao leaned in close to Almaz now, breathing rather heavily on his neck, "But don't worry, I completed most of my tests while you were asleep... but this last one required you to be awake."

"Lord Mao," Almaz repeated, as forcefully as his low confidence would allow, "Can't you... take this thing...?" he shuddered, member struggling against its strict confines, to no avail. After all, this chastity belt was made of metal...

Mao seemed to be in his own world, however his focus on "research" notably dimmed. The young demon's face was a deep shade of crimson, and although his eyes were obscured by his large glasses, it was clear he was entranced by the situation. A noticeable bulge formed in his shorts; flustered, he tried to play it cool. After all, experimentation was always... exciting.

Although not usually this exciting.

"Mao...!" Almaz' face was also a deep red, although in his case it was a great deal due to humiliation as well. "Please, just... take it off...!" he begged, squirming more.

Mao broke out of his trance, and looked up at Almaz, who lay there naked except for his scarf and the belt. The younger demon looked to the side, and spoke after a few moments, "On one condition..." Almaz stared at him in puzzlement, and blushed deeply when he saw the other unzipping his pants. After revealing his erection, Mao unstrapped Almaz from the table--but he did not remove the belt just yet.

"Lick it," Mao ordered, twitching erection awaiting Almaz' virgin lips.

"B-but Lord Mao!!" Almaz protested, albeit weakly, cringing slightly. He couldn't do something like that... with Mao... could he? Mao was his friend, but... "Lord Mao, just stop this, you don't do... THIS to your friends!" he motioned at the chastity belt. "And... we can't do... that kind of thing..." He felt his face was burning due to the heavy blushing.

He had to admit, it was tempting. Just to end the situation, right? But to do that with Lord Mao...! although the idea didn't really bother him as much as he felt it should have.

"What, are you saving yourself for your PRINCESS?" Mao jeered, face contorted in disgust, "Your princess who didn't know you existed until a few weeks ago? Idiot." He scoffed. Almaz whimpered softly. "IDIOT," Mao repeated with more force. "LICK IT," he repeated, growing impatient, pulling on the other demon's scarf with enough force to bend him over.

Almaz' face hovered just above Mao's penis, and he initially pulled back, only to have his scarf tugged on again, forcing the organ into his face. He whined, looking up at Mao, who just watched him with a face that said 'Don't even fucking try to get away now'. With a soft, resigned sigh, he opened his mouth, slowly extending his tongue towards the head of Mao's dick.

The first taste of salty precum shocked him as he lapped at the head obediently. Mao grabbed the back of Almaz' head, fingers intwining with his dark blue hair. As he became accustomed to the taste and the very act he was performing, the laps became full-on licks, and at once Mao pushed on the back of Almaz' head, forcing the tip of his penis right into the other boy's mouth. Almaz' gag reflex protested, producing a small cough, but he ignored it, taking the smaller demon's member into his mouth surprisingly--to the both of them--willingly.

Meanwhile, his own member protested with force against its metal cage, causing him to writhe in pain and his unfulfilled arousal. The cage was soaked with his own fluid, as he knelt at the boy's feet, it dripped down his legs, onto the cold stone floor. He let out a muffled whimper as he began sucking Mao off. Please--he thought to himself--let him take this thing off of me after this...

"Ah..." Mao closed his eyes, tilting his head back, guiding Almaz' bobbing motions with his hand, which now held tightly to the other's hair. Soft moans escaped his lips, though if Almaz could have seen his expression he'd have seen it was one of not only pleasure, but awkwardness and embarrassment. "Good," he quietly encouraged between deep, staggered breaths.

Almaz continued, tongue playing with the tip of Mao's member as he tried so very hard to entice release. Frustration was truly beginning set in, the pain becoming unbearable. He needed a release himself, he needed to get that... thing... out of him.

"Nn...ahh!" Mao tensed up, "I'm... co--" before he could finish his sentence, Almaz' mouth quickly filled with the other's seed, and Almaz pulled back, semen dripping down out of his mouth before he was able to swallow it all. A stream sprayed onto his face just after, and with that, Mao was spent, releasing the other's head and leaning back on a table behind him, panting softly.

Almaz looked up at the other pleadingly as he wiped the white liquid from his face. Mao's glasses were slipping off of his face, and on his face was an expression Almaz had never seen before.

"L-lord Mao...?" he asked quietly, leaning over and shaking now as Mao's hand was no longer there holding him up. "C-can you please..."

"Shut up," Mao ordered, one hand to his face, covering most of it "I'll get to that in a second."


End file.
